1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety binding for a ski.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Ski bindings generally include a body mounted on a ski which supports a jaw for retention of the boot thereon. The body of such a binding, whether it is a "toe binding" maintaining the front of the boot, or a "heel binding" maintaining the rear of the boot, contains an energization mechanism acting on the retention jaw in a manner so as to prevent the opening of the jaw except when the force exerted on it by the boot exceeds the value of a predetermined release threshold. The opening of the jaw which results from exceeding this threshold of force is translated by the release of the safety binding in the lateral direction, if it is a torsional bias, or in the vertical direction, if it is the result of a frontward or rearward fall.
The energization mechanisms of the known safety bindings include a generally longitudinally extending spring which is prestressed between a support surface affixed to the body of the binding and a movable element of the energization mechanism, which transmits the force of the energization spring to the jaw. These safety bindings include means for adjustment of their "stiffness", i.e., of the release threshold at which the opening of the retention jaw of the boot occurs. These adjustment means generally include a screw which controls the degree of prestress of the energization spring, by controlling the displacement of the surface connected to the body on which the "fixed" end of the spring rests, i.e., that which is opposite to the "movable" end of the spring through which it exerts its force in the direction of the retention jaw.
In presently known safety bindings, the adjustment screw for varying the stiffness of the binding extends coaxially with the energization spring and its head appear in the axis of the spring at the front end of the body of the binding, when it is a toe binding, and at the rear end of the body of the binding, when it is a heel binding. This type of construction has the major disadvantage that the body of the binding is relatively long since it must contain, successively, in the longitudinal direction, the energization spring, the threaded portion of the adjustment screw, and the head of the adjustment screw. Furthermore, so as to be able to be accessible from the exterior, the head of the adjustment screw generally projects from the body of the binding and, as a result, it is exposed to accidental kicks and hits which can unscrew the adjustment screw from its setting. Furthermore, in the case of a safety binding in which the energization means of the jaw utilizes a tie rod, the end of the spring which is on the interior of the binding is fixed, while its exterior end, i.e., its front end for a front binding, is movable with the jaw. With such a binding, the adjustment screw, or a plug supporting the screw, is also movable with the jaw and there is thus a problem of sealing against dirt and snow between the adjustment screw and the body of the binding.